criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Additional Investigation
In every single case after the killer is arrested, you must complete a chapter called Additional Investigation to unlock the next case. In this chapter, you must help three suspects (except the first two cases) and they will give you three different rewards. Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf Case #2: Corpse in a Garden Case #3: The Grim Butcher Case #4: The Dockyard Killer Case #5: A Russian Case Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop Case #7: Death by Crucifixion Case #8: Beautiful No More Case #9: Burned to the Bone Case #10: Under the Knife Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Case #14: Fashion Victim Case #15: Family Blood Case #16: The Kiss of Death Case #17: The Last Supper Case #18: In the Dead of Night Case #19: Innocence Lost Case #20: A Deadly Game Case #21: The Secret Experiments Case #22: To Die or Not to Die Case #23: The Final Journey Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough Case #26: The Summoning Case #27: The Lake's Bride Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature Case #31: Dog Eat Dog Case #32: Murder on Campus Case #33: Killing Me Softly Case #34: Dead Man Running Case #35: At the End of the Rope Case #36: The Devil's Playground Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek Case #38: Spring Break Massacre Case #39: Marked for Death Case #40: An Elementary Murder Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper Case #42: Blood and Glory Case #43: Troubled Waters Case #44: The Scent of Death Free Clothes In every Additional Investigation (except for Cases #1 and #2), one of the suspects gives you clothes, accessories or hats for free. Note: '''Most rewards are different depending on the player's gender. For instance, in Case #10, Joshua Kempe's Fashion Hairstyle has 2 versions, if the player's a male, the player will get the male version and if the player's a female, the player will get the female version. We have included both versions of the clothes on this page. If there are no separate pictures, it means the reward is the same for everyone. '''More information: if you change your character's gender, your existing rewards won't change for those of the opposite gender, and you won't be able to use them. So if you plan the change, don't put it off; also, don't try to change the gender temporarily in order to get a reward you like more, as it will be unusable when you switch back. Trivia *Ginger, Rachel Priest, Margaret Littlewood, Gertrude Piccadilly and Irma Anderson are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in their two appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Chad Baker is the only suspect who will give you free clothes in all of his appeareances in the Additional Investigation. *Caroline Fitzgerald is the only suspect who will give you 18,000 coins in both of her appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Kevin Parker, Luke Harris and Janice Mills are the only suspects whom you help by examining an item before investigating a scene. Gallery 1-2.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf 2-3.png|Corpse in a Garden 3-4.png|The Grim Butcher 4-4.png|The Dockyard Killer 5-4.png|A Russian Case 6-4.png|Good Cop Dead Cop 7-4.png|Death by Crucifixion 8-4.png|Beautiful No More 9-4.png|Burned to the Bone 10-4.png|Under the Knife 11-4.png|Into the Vipers' Nest 12-4.png|Blood on the Trading Floor 13-4.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough 14-4.png|Fashion Victim 15-4.png|Family Blood 16-4.png|The Kiss of Death 17-4.png|The Last Supper 18-4.png|In the Dead of Night 19-4.png|Innocence Lost 20-4.png|A Deadly Game 21-4.png|The Secret Experiments 22-4.png|To Die or Not to Die 23-4.png|The Final Journey 24-4.png|Anatomy of a Murder 25-4.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough 26-4.png|The Summoning 27-4.png|The Lake's Bride 28-4.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor 29-4.png|No Smoke Without Fire 30-4.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature 31-4.png|Dog Eat Dog 32-4.png|Murder on Campus 33-4.png|Killing Me Softly 34-4.png|Dead Man Running 35-4.png|At the End of the Rope 36-4.png|The Devil's Playground 37-4.png|The Reaper and the Geek 38-4.png|Spring Break Massacre 39-4.png|Marked for Death 40-4.png|An Elementary Murder 41-4.png|The Rorschach Reaper Cps_chapter4.png|Blood and Glory Cps chapter4 mitm.png|Troubled Waters 44cps_chapter4.png|The Scent of Death Category:Pages